


2 Fast 2 Clexa

by clarkeprincessgriffin



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Car Racing, F/F, Street Racing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:53:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4600632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkeprincessgriffin/pseuds/clarkeprincessgriffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa and Clarke are 2 of the best street racers around but soon their time on the street leads to something more off it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys hope to get some kudos on this and also I'm not the best at writing so I'll take what ever feedback possible :)
> 
> And yes I am a girl who absolutely loves anything and everything about cars.

Clarke Griffin is one of the best street racers around TonDc and tonight is just another race to prove how dominate she really is and she just happens to racing her best friend Octavia Blake, her enemy Anya Woods and the newest driver that arrived from Polis Lexa Heda the most gifted racer in the group.

Clarke's putting the finishing touches on her car a 1987 Buick Regal Grand National with a custom exhaust and intake system, as soon as she finished the boost on the turbo her phone goes off with a text from her best friend and race organizer Raven 

WrenchMonkey (Race starts at 10 just outside the TonDc high school)

Princess Mechanic (I'll be ready R)

Lexa may be the new kid around the block but she's got the most races under her belt and her Nissan Skyline R34 is her most prized possession winning 99 races and she can get win 100 tonight, her phones buzzes with a message from Anya her best friend from Polis high and fellow racer tonight.

Anya (Race is at 10 pm commander hope your ready)

Lexa (I'm definitely ready I want this win more than anything)

Anya (Well your going get your money's worth then)

 

Clarke shows up 30 minutes before the start of the race and sees Octavia standing next to her car a very clean Honda S2000 and walks up to her "Hey O you ready"

Octavia looks at clarke giving her a hug and says "I'm so ready Clarkey, so who are we facing tonight"

"Well Anya of course she's always trying to best me in every race and word has it her friend from Polis Lexa who is quite the racer herself" Clarke says

Before they could get a not her word in both Anya and Lexa pull up and the race is close to starting the two girls get in their cars and pull up to the spare painted start line, all the drivers start getting into their zone when Bellamy Octavia brother and Clarke's ex boyfriend starts the count down.

Ready......Set.......GO!!!

Both Clarke and Lexa jump out front early leaving the other girls far behind, Clarke can already tell Lexa is living up to her reputation when they come to the first turn Lexa pulls away slightly and stays there till they come up to the second to last turn where Clarke shifts again getting a boost from the turbo and flips a switch to unleash a shot of nitrous.

Lexa feels comfortable closing into the final stretch when she sees the blonde girl get next to her and wink before pulling a head, she does her best to catch up but Clarke timed it perfectly coming to the finish line Lexa looks on stunned that she lost.

Clarke gets out of her car smiling at Raven who's waiting with her winnings and turns around smiling at Octavia who just finished third.

Lexa walks up to the blonde with a defeated look.on her face when she says "I almost had you, i was so close to having you"

Clarke smiles saying a line she saw in a movie "It doesn't matter if you win by and inch or a mile, winnings winning, I'm Clarke btw" extending her hand to the brunette. 

"I'm Lexa" she shakes the blondes hand as soon as she does she feels a strange feeling deep inside her that she hasn't felt in a long long time it makes her blush when she releases Clarke's hand.

As soon as Lexa gets home she still can't shake the feeling deep in her stomach still holding her hand thinking about Clarke and her soft skin on hers "I'm so screwed" she says knowing she's crushing on the girl she just met.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just like last time guys all responses are welcome

Clarke wakes up the next morning after the biggest win of her life yet she still can't get rid of the feeling when she shook Lexas hand.

Later that day Lexa pulls up to Griffin Sandwiches where she orders tuna on white with no crusts when she spots a familiar face in the back it was Clarke, when she goes to make her way to the back four cars pull up outside it was Bellamy, Octavia, Raven and Finn.

Clarke gets up from her seat and moves to the front hugging her friends but not acknowledging Finn at all remembering that he had lied to her during their relationship that he was already in a long term one with her best friend Raven, then she turns to Lexa smiling and says "Hey Lexa what brings you out here today"?

Lexa blushes saying "Mostly here for the tuna but when I saw you I figured I'd challenge you to a one on one race tonight down along the beach, winner gets the loser to do whatever they want, so what do you say?"

Clarke's smirks and replies "Your on commander" and with a wink directed to the brunette she and her friends all drive off to prepare for tonight's race.

Lexa shows up to the race well before everyone like she usually does so she can get into the zone and focus on the task at hand beat Clarke and she'll get to make the blonde do whatever she wants, she's almost ready when she hears a familiar voice Clarke.

"So commander you ready to get your sweet as kicked or what?"

All of a sudden Lexa is blushing more than usual and is completely speechless thinking Did she really say I've got a sweet ass, "As ready as I'll ever be princess let's do this"

The two girls pull up to the start line with their friends looking on Bellamy like usual starts the count down  
Ready....Set....GO!!!!

Lexa grabs the early lead in the 1/4 mile the all of a sudden Clarke goes past her like a blur crossing the finish before Lexa can figure how she lost yet again to the same girl, as soon as she pulls up next to the blonde "How in the hell did you do that, nobody can beat me in the 1/4 miles"

Clarke's smirks "Well it helps when my best friend has seen most of your races and told me exactly when to use my nitrous , so now looks like you get to do whatever I want"

"Okay princess what do you want me to do" Lexa says looking at the girl completely speechless 

"Well you better put on your cutest looking dress cause your taking me out for dinner tomorrow night" Clarke's says as she winks at the brunette then driving off leaving Lexa thinking Did she really just steal me idea, this is going to be fun a date with Clarke Bullet Griffin.


	3. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for the big date :)
> 
> Remember to leave a comment and kudos if you liked this.

Lexa puts on her dress and looks behind seeing Anya smiling at her

"Well don't you look hot, Clarke's definitely a lucky girl" Anya says braiding Lexas hair

"I hope so for some reason I feel like she's the one for me" Lexa says trying her best to calm her nerves 

"Well its time for you to go pick up your girlfriend" Anya says chuckling handing Lexa the keys to her own BMW M3

Lexa looks at her shocked "Anya are you serious your letting me drive your car you never let me drive it"

"Well today is the day you deserve to plus you have to make a good first impression" Anya smiles pushing Lexa out the door

 

An hour later Clarke paces around her living room waiting for the doorbell to ring then as soon as she sits done it does ring

The blonde opens the door looking at Lexa "You look amazing"

Lexa smiles "You don't look have bad yourself princess, so shall we go for dinner Anyas given me her car for the night didn't think you'd want to be taken out in mine"

Clarke takes the brunettes hand smiling "It wouldn't have mattered if you showed up on a skateboard I'd still have fun"

The girls sit down at one of the finest restaurants in town and after two hours of flirting and eating an amazing dinner they decided to go for a walk ok the beach 

Lexa holds Clarke's hand looking up at the sunset before she knows what's happening her lips are on Clarke's lips 

After a few minutes the girls break their kiss and look into each others eyes both lost for words

Lexas the first to speak "I think it's time I get you home before your friends come after me for keeping you out late"

Clarke's smiles and nods walking back towards the car thinking only about Lexas lips and how soft they are

Lexa pulls up to Clarke's apartment walking her inside and to her door kissing her cheek, as soon as she walks away she feels clarke grab her and pull her back to her

"What no goodnight kiss commander" Clarke smiles before kissing Lexa again and steps into her apartment leaving the brunette speechless again

Lexa walks back to the car touching her lips still feeling Clarke's lips thinking She's definitely the one I want to be with.


	4. Race Wars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Following the fast and the furious storyline, race wars and Lexa sees a new side to Clarke that she wasn't expecting

Clarke pulls up to the gate at Race Wars largest meet up for street racers and criminals all around all have a secret and Clarke has the biggest one in the news so far 

Lexa is outside her trailer with Anya Octavia Raven Bellamy and Harper seeing Clarke get through gate her heart starts to melt seeing the blonde in her car turned her on 

Clarke pulls up to Lexas trailer seeing Harper walk out heading towards the start line "Hey Harper ypu racing?"

"Oh hey Clarke yeah I am doing what you did racing this fool for pink slips he's running a Nissan 240sx" Getting into her Volkswagen Golf 

"Who are you racing?" Looking at the car next to Harper seeing a man to reveal himself it was Cage Wallace "Harper don't do it he has to have at least 100 Grand under the hood of that car"

Harper and Cage race down the 1/2 mile with her winning most of the way until Cage flips his nitrous switch sending him screaming past Harper taking the win "Oh god oh god" Harper says leaving the track heading somewhere unknown

Anya sees this happen "Lexa it's Harper she just raved Cage for slips" pointing to her dust trail in the distance 

"Where is she going" Lexa says Before having Cage pull up in front of her

Cage starts pointing fingers and yelling at Lexa "You better go get my damn car" 

Lexa says "Woah we're not in your neighborhood you don't tell me what to do" Cage throws a punch at Lexa connecting with her jaw as soon as Lexa puts her hand to her mouth she can feel blood Lexa throws a punch connecting with Cages nose before she can do anymore damage Anya Clarke and Octavia intervene Cage holds his nose "Your going pay dearly for that bitch" before getting into his car speeding away from a very angry Lexa Later that night Lexa walks over to her trailer hoping to have Clarke check out her jaw but when she goes in she hears an argument between Clarke and Bellamy before watching the blonde drive away with Raven and Octavia Lexa walks over to Bellamy "Bel where's Clarke going off into a hurry" looking at him "Sorry Lex I can't tell you that" Bellamy says storming off in a huff then he feels a hand on his shoulder spinning him around "Bel please I think she's going to do something stupid" Lexa says "Sorry I can't" Bellamy says before being interrupted "Bel I'm a cop I'm investigating the semi truck robberies if I don't find Clarke fast she's going to get herself killed" Lexa says Bellamy is stunned "Lex you bitch I trusted you my sister trusted you hell CLARKE trusted you before giving her his phone" Lexa manages to get Clarke's location and starts heading that way with bellamy with her in his Toyota Supra "Clarke I have a bad feeling about this we shouldn't be doing this without Harper" Octavia says hoping Clarke will listen "Sorry O but this is the biggest score to date we need this then we can all have a long needed vacation now I need you to monitor the radio, Raven your with me I'll hijack the truck now let's go" Clarke says getting into her car The hijack goes wrong Clarke is struck with the wire that was used to help get her in the truck is around her arm starting to cause lots of bleeding Lexa sees both Octavia and Raven broken down at the side of the road quickly pulling up to the truck opening the roof "Bel get me closer I need to save her" Lexa then gets up ready to jump as Bellamy takes over driving Clarke sees Lexa "Lexa please help me" before getting shot in the hip crying out in pain Lexa jumps and gets Clarke unhooked and manages to ge her to a clearing calling 911 with her ssecurity clearance and manages to get her on a helicopter to get her to the nearest hospital Lexa looks over at Bellamy Raven and Octavia stare at her then speed off All Lexa can think about was she might have ruined her friendship with the girl she loves and the blondes friends "God damn it did I ever screw up" before getting back into her car heading back home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter begins to fall in line with the beginning of 2 Fast 2 Furious so hope you guys like it.

Two years after leaving Clarke in a hospital Lexa had moved away to LA and begins her new life of being a criminal

Lexa gets a call from Gustus "Lex wanna race tonight there's one spot free, race starts in 10 minutes"

"I'll be there" Lexa gets dressed gets into her newer Nissan Skyline R34 and races towards the start line hoping to win yet again and score lots of money

As soon as she arrives the other drivers look towards the sound of her car "Shit it's Lexa" Echo says

Lexa pulls up and walks towards Gustus "Thanks for the invite, they got deep pockets?"

Gustus laughs "Real deep"   
Lexa looks at Echo, Indra and Costia "How about we make this more interesting let's raise the money"

All three girls hesitate but reluctantly give Gustus more money and gets in there cars ready to race

Lexa gets in her car completely focused she's been unbeaten since arriving in LA and that's not gonna change tonight

Gustus yells "Ready....Set.....GO"

All four girls launch down the street but it's Echo and Lexa who start to pull away while Costia and Indra battle in the back

They remain that way till the last turn where Lexa starts to pull away from Echo "Home stretch baby" but as soon as she says that Echo gets past her again

Gustus had placed a ramp at the middle of the bridge and both girls flipped their nitrous switches but it's Lexa who manged to land safely and cleanly 

Lexa finishes first then seconds later Costia finishes  
"Thats my girls both Lex and Cos finish 1st and 2nd" Gustus says handing Lexa the money 

"Yeah just like usual" Lexa says before splitting the money giving some to Gustus and some to Costia before they could celebrate cops show up 

Lexa manages to avoid one road block but is caught at the next and is arrested while her car has been destroyed after crashing into a parking meter

Lexa sits in interrogation waiting to be told her charges then she sees her former boss from TonDc Marcus Kane "Hello Lexa good to see you again, come let's take a walk"

Lexa is then told about an ongoing assignment involving a known drug trafficker Cage Wallace and is told if she doesn't help she'll put locked away for life

"Okay if I'm doing this we're doing it my way I want a driver I know and trust" Lexa says

"Okay Lex who do you have in mind" Marcus says

"This girl I grew up with back in Seattle Tris Woods" Lexa says

A few days later Lexa and Marcus track Tris down to a demolition derby where she's told that her former best friend is under house arrest and can't be more than a hundred yards from home

"Tris, Tris Woods," Lexa yells towards Tris when she doesn't respond she looks at Marcus "Look whatever happens next leave it" 

Marcus replies "I ain't in it"

Lexa then yells "T MONEY" finally Tris turns around

"Only my best friends call me that pig" Tris barks back at Lexa before finally getting into a fight with the brunette 

"Tris look I have this job I need help with if you do this they'll clear your entire record and get that off you ankle" Lexa says 

Both girls walk back towards Marcus "So is this job legit" Tris asks 

"Definitely is, Lexa tell you what your reward will be if you do this for us" He says

Tris looks at both of them and finally reluctantly agrees to go 

Days later Lexa and Tris are taking to a DEA warehouse where they meet the acting lead investigator and when a mail van pulls in and the back door opens Lexas mouth drops

"Cos what are you doing here?" Lexa asks

"Well Lex I've been undercover for a year now and needed to find the best drivers around which is when I started racing you" Costia says "Look we should get going Cage is expecting me to bring him his drivers really soon"

"Okay what are we driving" Lexa says watching as the DEA agents reveal a Mitsubishi Lancer and a Mitsubishi Eclipse Spyder" 

"I'm taking the Eclipse" Tris says looking over every little detail 

"Thats fine its to much chrome for me anyways" Lexa saysbefore getting into the car with Costia and driving off towards Cage's mansion

(TO BE CONTINUED)


	6. Chapter 6

Both Lexa and Tris hand their drivers licenses to Costia who then turns them over to Cage he then tells all the drivers "My Ferrari 458 has been impounded, the car isn't important but there's a package inside that I would like back first team to bring it back gets the job" 

Lexa and Tris then start driving towards the impound yard leaving all the other drivers far behind "Come on Tris let's see if you still have it" Lexa says before weaving through traffic looking behind seeing if Tris still knows everything she thought her

Tris smiles "Oh game on Lexa" before weaving between two semi trucks before pulling up next to the brunette fingering her watching as Lexa laughs before saying "Smartass", Tris then starts pulling further ahead as they keep playing cat and mouse 

Lexa says " Enough of this time for me to win" before speeding past Tris and pulling on her handbrake before saying "You like that Tris that's the Lexa Heda school of driving right there baby" while she drives backwards holding her middle finger in the air

Tris laughs "Show off" before pointing to Lexa that the exit they have to take is right there before taking the turn and speeding through the streets till they are outside the main gate to the impound yard watching as Lexa smashes through the gate 

Lexa and Tris both look every square inch of the boat yard before they get to the impound yard, both girls walk up to the car while Tris breaks the window while Lexa opens the door looking through the car before Tris tells her to check the middle console "Come on let's get out of here" Lexa says

As soon as they get back to the cars the other drivers show up and then the cops show up with Tris opening fire on them as the rival drivers start to leave quickly "God damn it" Marcus says watching both girls speed away 

Lexa and Tris get back to Cages house when Costia walks up to Lexa and says "Nice come on bet you two are hungry" as they walk Lexa keeps watching Costia's ass not realizing that Tris has noticed "Stop checking her out Lex" Tris says 

"Okay I was checking her out now shut up about it please" Lexa says before both Cage and Costia walk up "Sit please" Cage says before pulling out a chair so Costia can sit down, as the girls sit down Cage opens the package pulling out a cigar 

Tris laughs a bit "All that for a lousy cigar" before being interrupted by Cage "No you did that for a job, let's take a walk so I can tell you the details of what I need done" The four of them walk along the water "I have some money that needs to be taken to an airport about 4 miles from where it is" Cage says

Lexa says "Should we expect any trouble from the cops?" "I'll be buying you a window but it won't be open for long so make sure you get the money and get out of there before that window closes" Cage says before telling both girls they should join him and Costia at his club Pearl Lit Midnight

Both Lexa and Tris then speed away from Cages house eventually pulling up Gustus's garage "Echo I need you to check out the Lancer and Eclipse and tell me if anything is wrong with them" Lexa says before leading Tris to the back were Gustus Indra and others watching a jet ski race

"Gustus and Indra this is Tris Woods my friend from way back when" Lexa says before saying to Tris "Gustus is the man to know around here he's got his hands in nearly everything" Tris smiles shaking both Indra's and Gustus's hands 

Both girls eventually make their way to an abandoned building where they are to meet with detectives Marcus Kane Luna Waters and Thelonius Jaha "Okay guys tell me what went wrong" Lexa says before Marcus draws his gun "Do you think you can shoot at me I'm a god damn federal agent" shoving Tris 

"Woah woah you shouldn't have shown up like that" Lexa says "What I thought you two were running" Marcus yells at Lexa before she says "Thats real great if Tris wanted to shoot you you wouldn't be here right now" before slamming her gun down on the table next to her 

Lexa explains everything Cage had told them before both girls get into Lexas lancer "Okay so if we do this we're dead and if we don'tdo this we're spending rest of our lives in prison" Tris says "Yeah that looks like it but to make this work were going to need two more cars" Lexa says before speeding away.

(TO BE CONTINUED )


End file.
